gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Search for the Blindeye
Searchfortheblindeye.com is a Gravity Falls related website that launched on August 1, 2013. The name is based off the cryptogram deciphered in the end credits sequence of "Gideon Rises." The site is not affiliated with Disney, as stated by Alex Hirsch on his AMA. It is currently unknown who runs the site. The site The main page of the website has an animated GIF of Bill Cipher, with a version of the theme song from the credits of "Dreamscaperers," playing on loop in the background. Below the animation is a Combined cipher, which is seen in every image of the following dates, it reads "9-21-4-9-22-19-6-18-15-6-5-4." By clicking on the cipher, it decodes to "OCTOBER FIRST." The source code of the page contains an ASCII art image of Bill Cipher. In the letters and numbers comprising the image are messages that have changed every day since its discovery. Words hidden in the image appear to be written by one individual, while cryptograms are written as if snuck in by another. The original writer seems to not want the cryptographer to get his messages out. August *When the site launched the message said "IM WATCHING YOU." *August 9, 2013 - The site was widely discovered by fans. "IM WATCHING YOU" was replaced with "HES WATCHING ME." "LIAR", "MONSTER", and "TRUST NO ONE" also appeared. *August 10, 2013 - "SORT OF OK DRESSER" was added to the codes already in the image. *August 11, 2013 - All previous messages are gone and was replaced with "EYES ALL AROUND ME YET NONE CAN SEE THE TRUTH." The site content also changed to include the message: "a darkness approaches, a day when everything will change, are you ready?" *August 12, 2013 - Previous message is gone, replaced with the words "COMPOSITION", "PULVERIZE", "DIGESTION", and "FUSION." The alchemical symbols to these are in book 3 and is the code to get into Stan's secret underground laboratory. *August 13, 2013 - Previous messages are replaced with "DREAMS", "REALITY", "PERCEPTION", and "CAN THEY UNDERSTAND." There's a new alt text on the gif of Bill which says "20-19-11-9-10." Which is a Combined cipher that decodes to "DEMON." *August 14, 2013 - Previous messages are replaced with "SOL," "LUNA," "STELLA," and "FATUM" which are Latin for "sun, moon, star, and fate" respectively. The center also has "W, H, A, T" which is commonly seen on the Mystery Shack wind vane. *August 15, 2013 - Previous messages are replaced with "QUESTIONS," "ANSWERS," and "DISTRACTINGOBJECTS." Later in the day, Alex tweeted the three words in an reminder about the aforementioned Reddit AMA. *August 16, 2013 - Previous messages are replaced with "DEFEAT THE PROGRAMMER," and all capital letters that are "RBM" are changed to "PQ" referencing the online game, PinesQuest which was officially released later in the day. *August 17, 2013 - Previous messages are replaced with "THE TRACK IS OVER HERE," the "PQ" letters revert to what they were before. *August 18, 2013 - Previous messages are replaced with a haiku, "ONE WEEK HAS PASSED BY, SINCE THEY TOOK NOTICE OF ME, IN A STATE OF FLUX." *August 19, 2013 - Previous messages are replaced with "WATCHING WAITING ANTICIPATING," the default mouse cursor is now replaced with a six-fingered hand identical to the one on the covers of all three journals. *August 20, 2013 - Previous messages are replaced with "WHAT IS THAT. IT MAKES NO SENSE. PURE GIBBERISH. BEST IGNORE IT. TRUST ME. LILWROGWKHPDVWRUBFRXOGWKHBOLVWHQ?" When the cryptogram is decoded with the Caesar cipher it reads "IF I TOLD THEM A STORY COULD THEY LISTEN?" *August 21, 2013 - Previous messages are replaced with "IM WORKING ON FIXING THAT JUST A MINOR LITTLE GLITCH LWDOOVWDUWHGZLWKDPDQDFXULRXVPDQ". When the cryptogram is decoded with the Caesar cipher it reads "IT ALL STARTED WITH A MAN A CURIOUS MAN." *August 22, 2013 - Previous messages are replaced with "WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO COMMUNICATE HA HA HA WHO WOULD BE DUMB ENOUGH TO LISTEN DPDQZKRVRXJKWRXWWKHZHLUGDQGWKHXQHASODLQHG" When the cryptogram is decoded with the Caesar cipher it reads "A MAN WHO SOUGHT OUT THE WEIRD AND THE UNEXPLAINED." *August 23, 2013 - Previous messages are replaced with "YOU THINK YOURE SO CLEVER BUT I KNOW. I KNOW EXACTLY WHO YOU ARE KHZURWHGRZQWKHWKLQJVKHHQFRXQWHUHG". When the cryptogram is decoded with the Caesar cipher it reads "HE WROTE DOWN THE THINGS HE ENCOUNTERED". *August 24, 2013 - Previous messages are replaced with " BUT YOU SEEM TO HAVE FORGOTTEN WHAT IM CAPABLE OF IRUBHDUVKHGRFXPHQWHGKLVgijllqqv." When the cryptogram is decoded with the Caesar cipher it reads "FOR YEARS HE DOCUMENTED HIS dfgiinns." "dfgiinns" 'is an anagram for "'findings." *August 25, 2013 - Previous messages are replaced with "THIS LITTLE STORY IS COMING TO A CLOSE YOUVE HAD YOUR FUN XQWLORQHIDWHIXOGDBdbdgdkwwghhouvwxlq" When the cryptogram is decoded with the Caesar cipher it reads "UNTIL ONE FATEFUL DAY ayadahttdeelrstuin." "ayadahttdeelrstuin" is an anagram for "a day that resulted in." *August 26, 2013 - Previous messages are replaced with "TIME FOR ME TO HAVE SOME MORE bdkssiqxhlpvwirudoo'". When the cryptogram is decoded with the Caesar cipher it reads "yahppfnueimstforall." "yahppfnueimstforall" is an anagram for "happy fun times for all." *August 27, 2013 - Previous messages are replaced with a limerick, "WHEN TIME ITSELF COMES TO A STOP, AND THE FROG CAN NO LONGER HOP, A MONSTER SHALL APPEAR WHO TAKES TEETH FROM A DEER, AND THINKS OF YOU NOT BUT A PROP." A reference to the scene in "Dreamscaperers" where Gideon summons Bill Cipher. The bill.gif has a new alt text "8-9-19-4."' Which is a Combined cipher that decodes to '"POET." *August 28, 2013 - Previous messages are replaced with "WHAT DID THE PINE TREE SAY TO THE SHOOTING STAR? ECAPSYMNIERUOYENOLAEMFAEL." The punchline is backwards for "leaf me alone you're in my space." The hat portion of the image includes a cryptogram that reads "SVYVORVEVHRGHZTZNVZMWGLSRNRGRH." When decoded with the Atbash cipher it reads, "HE BELIEVES ITS A GAME AND TO HIM IT IS." The bill.gif has a new alt text "8-3-10-5-4-19-6." '''Which is a Combined cipher that decodes to "PUNSTER." *August 29, 2013 - Previous messages are replaced with "YOU THINK THERES SOMETHING OFF WITH MY HAT." The hat portion of the image includes a cryptogram that reads "'''YFGGSVGIFGSNFHGHGROOYVIVEVZOVW." When decoded with the Atbash cipher it reads, "BUT THE TRUTH MUST STILL BE REVEALED." The bill.gif has a new alt text "8-5-25-21-16-15-21." Which is a Combined cipher that decodes to "PSYCHIC." *August 30, 2013 - Previous messages are replaced with "YOU ONLY SEE WHAT I ALLOW YOU TO SEE." The hat portion of the image includes a cryptogram that reads "GSVKZTVHXLMGZRMXLWVHmzxwkrvshi." When decoded with the Atbash cipher it reads, "THE PAGES CONTAIN CODES nacdpiehsr." "nacdpiehsr" 'is a anagram for '"and ciphers." The bill.gif has a new alt text "4-16-23-3-11-23-4-3-6-17-19." Which is a Combined cipher that decodes to "THAUMATURGE." Also the space between the hat Bill wears is farther. *August 31, 2013 - Previous messages are replaced with "HE STILL TRIES TO TELL HIS LAUGHABLE TALE, HOPING TO FIND A WAY TO STOP WHAT'S SET IN MOTION." The hat portion of the image includes a cryptogram that reads "LMOBGSLHVDSLlxknvivswmzxumcrgr." 'When decoded with the Atbash cipher it reads, '"ONLY THOSE WHO ocpmerehdnacfnxiti." "ocpmerehdnacfnxiti" 'is an anagram for '"comprehend can fix it." The bill.gif has a new alt text "21-6-19-8-19-16-23-10-17-19-6." 'Which is a Combined cipher that decodes to '"CREPEHANGER." Also the space between the hat Bill wears is back in its original position. September *September 1, 2013 - Previous messages are replaced with "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" repeated multiple times in the image. The bill.gif has a new alt text "12-3-10-23-4-15-21." Which is a Combined cipher that decodes to "LUNATIC." *September 2, 2013 - Previous messages are replaced with "DO NOT APPROACH THE DARK POG." A reference to a popular line from Welcome to Night Vale. The bill.gif's alt text reverted to it's original message, "20-19-11-9-10," which decoded to "DEMON." *September 3, 2013 - Previous messages have been replaced with "THOSE WHO LOOK TOO CLOSE MAY MISS THE OBVIOUS." *September 4, 2013 - Previous messages have been replaced with "READ ANY CODED PASSAGES LATELY I HEAR THERES MORE THAN MEETS THE EYE." *September 5, 2013 - Previous messages have been replaced with "HUMANS SHOULD LEARN TO STAY IN THEIR OWN TIME." Above the hat there is a cryptogram that reads, "20-8-5 19-25-13-2-15-12-19 1-18-5 20-8-5 1-14-19-23-5-18." When decoded with the A1Z26 cipher it reads, "THE SYMBOLS ARE THE ANSWER." At the bottom of the page there appears to be a key that says "10-3, 29-2, 16-1, 20-10, 22-!, 2-5, 35-3, 21-1, 4-3, 17-3, 24-2, 35-8" which refers to the 35 words on the symbol cryptogram found in [[3#Maze_Page|''3's maze page]]. The first number on the key is a word from the cryptogram and the second number is a specific letter in the word. Using this decodes to "FIND THE ANOMALY." *September 6, 2013 - Previous messages have been replaced with "YOU’RE SMARTER THAN YOU LOOK SOMETIMES ANYWAYS." Above the hat there is a new cryptogram that reads '"8-5 8-1-19 1 23-5-1-11-14-5-19-19, 21-19-5 9-20 1-7-1-9-14-20 8-9-13."' When decoded with the A1Z26 cipher it reads, "'HE HAS A WEAKNESS, USE IT AGAINST HIM."' There is a new key at the bottom of the page, "2-6, 35-2, 10-3, 20-4, 5-2, 34-1, 20-11, 31-2, 7, 9-1, 1-3, 29-5, 13-1, 14-3, 1-1" which after using the same 35 words as the previous entry, it decodes to "LIFE IMITATES ART." *September 7, 2013 - Previous messages have been replaced with "ALL THESE NUMBERS SWIRLING AROUND IT'S GOT TO BE QUITE AN AMUSING TANGENT." Above the hat there is a new cryptogram that reads '"25-15-21 13-21-19-20 2-5 1-23-1-18-5 15-6 25-15-21-18 18-5-1-12-9-20-25."' When decoded with the A1Z26 cipher it reads,' "YOU MUST BE AWARE OF YOUR REALITY."''' The key beneath the image is replaced with "6-4, 17-1, 23-4, 3-3, 31-4, 19-5, 32-7, 3-4, 27-3, 2-3, 16-2, 4-1, 2-2, 18-!, 4-1, 5-2, 20-10, 4-8, 3-4, 4-1, 4-6" which decodes to "NEVER IGNORE COINCIDENCE." Bill ASCIIs SFTBE Website Aug 1.png|The original message. SFTBE Website Aug 9.png|August 9 SFTBE Website Aug 10.png|August 10 SFTBE Website Aug 11.jpg|August 11 SFTBE Website Aug 12.png|August 12 SFTBE Website Aug 13.png|August 13 SFTBE Website Aug 14.png|August 14 SFTBE Website Aug 15.png|August 15 SFTBE Website Aug 16.png|August 16 SFTBE Website Aug 17.png|August 17 SFTBE Website Aug 18.png|August 18 SFTBE Website Aug 19.png|August 19 SFTBE Website Aug 20.png|August 20 SFTBE Website Aug 21.png|August 21 SFTBE Website Aug 22.png|August 22 SFTBE Website Aug 23.png|August 23 SFTBE Website Aug 24.png|August 24 SFTBE Website Aug 25.png|August 25 SFTBE Website Aug 26.png|August 26 SFTBE_Website_Aug_27.png|August 27 SFTBE_Website_Aug_28.png|August 28 SFTBE_Website_Aug_29.png|August 29 SFTBE_Website_Aug_30.png|August 30 SFTBE Website Aug 31.png|August 31 SFTBE Website Sep 1.png|September 1 SFTBE Website Sep 2.png|September 2 SFTBE Website Sep 3.png|September 3 SFTBE Website Sep 4.png|September 4 SFTBE Website Sep 5.png|September 5 SFTBE Website Sep 6.png|September 6 SFTBE Website Sep 7.png|September 7 Category:Other